


Mistakes and Mischief

by Silberias



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ellaria is a bit of a domme...., F/M, Multi, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy asked Sansa out for dinner, something she's been looking forward to ever since. It's a shame when he stands her up, but it's a blessing when Oberyn Martell rescues her from the awkward dinner alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSweetestThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestThing/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Soo yes. I saw the following prompt on tumblr: Imagine person A of your otp is waiting at a restaurant for their date and is obviously being stood up and person B notices this, just before person A gets sick of waiting and gets up to leave person B sits with them, and even though they aren’t who person A was waiting for they end up having a lot of fun and hooking up.
> 
> And because I'm who I am I wrote a thing. I hope you all enjoy it!

Sansa was incredibly excited as she readied herself for her date. It was going to be a perfect one, she decided as she compared earrings against her outfit. She wanted to be alluring, as alluring as her mother who had stolen her father's heart. Theon had asked her out for dinner, and she wanted so badly to have a perfect time that she was half-reminded of the way she'd behaved in high school and college with Joffrey. The way everything had to be Just So, up to and including her siblings' behavior.

She wore the pearl drop earrings her father had given her for her college graduation, and the pearl pendant that her mother had given her for her high school graduation, and put on her favorite perfume with a few deft little dabs at her wrists and neck. Sansa knew she was giddy with excitement, but she'd come to regard Theon a bit as the 'one who got away,' and for him to be the one to ask her--without any prodding from Robb or Jon--was unreal.

The restaurant he said he'd meet her at was an old one serving cuisine from the Reach. It was a personal favorite of hers, with her often going on dates or meeting friends there for lunch or supper. When she arrived she ordered a glass of Arbor Gold for herself and one for Theon also. He hadn't arrived yet, but she wanted to start the evening off right--and there was very little that failed to bring a smile to her face when she was sipping on Arbor Gold. So she sat, relaxing for a few minutes and reflecting on her good luck, watching the river drift by lazily as she swirled the wine in her glass. It was fine that her date was a little tardy in arriving, she liked being able to organize her thoughts without seeming aloof, she thought as she resisted checking the time.

He _did_ say eight, that he had the day off and would be spending it with Robb and Jon but that he would be back into the city by six--and he would meet her here at eight. She smiled a little, remembering her very judicious lessons as a teen to Theon and Jon about 'fashionably late' as well as 'pathetically early,' and this was perhaps just a dose of her own medicine.

When the waiter came by to pour her a second glass of wine Sansa fidgeted a little bit before having him tip her just a half glass. She would look, to Theon, like she had been waiting for a little while but not overly long. The last thing she wanted to do was look desperate--like Joffrey had accused her of being, like Professor Tyrion Lannister had said in all but actual words, like Aunt Lysa's incredibly strange boyfriend had insinuated was something of a turn on for him. Sansa Stark was not desperate--no, she and her sister ran a business as emergency personal assistants for the high ranking business visitors from all over Essos as they traveled around Westeros. Her own people skills smoothed ruffled feathers when assistants took sick or missed the flight, Arya's degree in business and accounting kept their little firm afloat and did double-duty as expense-account manager for Sansa's own clients.

No, she firmly reminded herself even as she swirled the last of the wine in her glass, she was not desperate. She had a table for two here--if she stayed then everyone in the restaurant would know she'd been stood up. Possibly stood up, she thought as she dared glance at her phone that blinked up at her that it was 8:27 PM. Those lessons, long ago, to Theon and Jon gnawed at her--was he making a joke of her words? _When arriving for a date it is important to either arrive right on time or just a bit late to make them anticipate you even more_ , she'd said to her cousin and his friend, _and ten to twenty minutes is an acceptable range for this._

Sansa didn't ask for a refill on her wine when the waiter next came by some ten minutes later, instead she tried not to let the tears welling in her eyes fall as she started to ask if he might bring her the check for her drink--

"Darling, I'm so sorry I'm late," a Dornish accent purred over her as someone dropped a kiss on her temple before a hand gently trailed over her shoulder as the man stepped into view and seated himself across from her, "traffic was an absolute nightmare from the airport." Sansa was utterly shocked as one of her main competitors smiled sweetly at her over the rim of what should have been Theon's Arbor Gold.

"And will you be wanting a a second glass, Miss?" Sansa looked at the waiter, a pudgy man who had once confided in her that he was saving for culinary school, and smiled brightly at his kindness in covering her overindulgence.

"Yes, of course, thank you," she managed to say as Oberyn Martell settled in what should have been Theon's seat. Oberyn Martell had been Arya's inspiration to put their skills together as sisters. He was the face of his older brother's company, handling all of the high profile accounts while Doran Martell handled the tedious day to day matters. Arya had a dartboard with Oberyn's face on it and she would practice with it whenever one of the businessmen or diplomats from the Reformed States of Glorious Ghis would opt for Sand Prince Limited instead of their own firm. Arya had a name for the RSGG--one composed of bodily functions and rhyming with bliss. The RSGG market was one that was proving incredibly hard to break into.

Just thinking of it had a giddy smile on Sansa's face for no reason other than that she adored Arya for being able to say all of the things that Sansa never allowed herself to say.

"You are glad to see me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of my sister." His smile then was full of mischief and Sansa couldn't help but share about Arya's dartboard. He laughed out loud at that, almost enough to make Sansa forget that Theon had stood her up. Surely they were past the age of such things? Surely he thought more of her than asking her to her favorite restaurant in the area, hinting that it was a special occasion, and then abandoning her? Perhaps not, she had to resign herself to as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and tried to appear professional despite her attire.

"Have her tell me when the picture wears thin, my brother will happily provide her another one," Oberyn said as he plucked up one of the menus that had lain untouched since she'd arrived. Sansa shifted a little nervously in her seat, remembering Aunt Lysa's boyfriend more than anything. Oberyn Martell was what? Twice her age? He had a family back in Dorne and his kids were her age.

"You're here on business?" He hummed an agreement, not turning his eyes from the descriptions of the hearty food available.

"Is this business?" That got him looking back at her. Sansa resisted fidgeting, meeting his eyes steadily and easily fighting off the urge to blush. She had primped and preened tonight, hoping that Theon would take a break from his overzealous passion for forest ranging with Jory Cassel and Harrion Karstark or his days mountainclimbing with Jon and maybe give the two of them a chance. That was all she wanted from him--a chance.

"Of a sort. Doran is furious with me for suggesting it but even I can see where the numbers are pointing. Since you opened--"

"Since Arya and I opened," she interrupted, her heart in her throat as he paused to collect himself.

"Since you and your sister opened for business we have lost one major account every month, and are losing a third or more 'pop ups' each month do to word of mouth alone. Our clients say we've done nothing wrong and they're very satisfied with their service--they just feel more at ease somehow with you." Sansa picked up her menu then, avoiding his eyes so he couldn't get a read on her reaction to the revelation.

Arya had been making noises to the same effect--that they would perhaps have to try and lure Sansa's friend Jeyne as well as Alys Karstark into their venture because there weren't enough hours in the day for their current needs. They needed to expand to meet demand or begin losing business for being unable to find time for their clients--and Arya disliked asking their brothers or cousins to help them because only Jon had shown any support for their company.

Sansa was just daring to look up at him when she saw one of the so-called 'reporters' that had hounded her steps on and off ever since she broke things off with Joffrey Baratheon and had a fling with his high-profile, highly-controversial, tenured-professor uncle Tyrion Lannister. It was some sort of level of celebrity, and one that she didn't want.

The man seemed slightly--perplexed? Disappointed? Annoyed?--when he met her eyes but muscled his way closer to them nonetheless and started asking loudly if she and Oberyn were discussing business and why did she look like she was on a date with her main competitor?

Something in Sansa snapped--it was the part that normally felt properly released when Arya would spout off her usual verbal violence, but Arya was nowhere in sight--and she skillfully took Oberyn Martell's hand and laid her fingers in his palm.

"Yes, in fact, though I don't see why it's your business, speaking of business," she shot, using every remnant of her teenage snottiness as she looked down her nose at him. Oberyn huffed a laugh at her antics, and squeezed her hand before bringing her knuckles to his lips for a kiss. _He has a family_ , she tried to tell the raging ache that started in her belly at watching him, _he has a woman who loves him and doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Even if it is a farce to save this failure of a date and to communicate the strange message that we're on a course to blow him out of the water._

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at her now, though, and she flushed bright red with embarrassment--remembering belatedly that Arbor Gold let loose things in her that were best kept tightly reined.

"I think we should relocate somewhere more private, sweetling," Oberyn was saying though, pulling a large bill from his wallet and leaving it on the table as he stood up. Sansa mechanically let him draw her chair out and help her into her coat, sliding her hand through his elbow as they walked out of the place. She managed to keep her shoulders high despite how much she wanted to slink home and change all of her lunch reservations to another restaurant and never step foot in that one again.

The reporter snapped photos of them all the way to her car, and even as they drove away the flash was going off. The evening caught up with her once they were several blocks away and she pulled over on the side of the road, barely able to see through her tears. It should be happy news that she and her sister were doing so well--and it was--but she'd wanted tonight to be perfect. She'd wanted Theon to give her a chance, to stop thinking of her like she was a silly fourteen year old 'educating' her uncle's foster son and her cousin.

It wasn't like she'd changed much, she thought as she started crying into her hands, so it was just as well he hadn't come. Oberyn sat at her side quietly for a minute, maybe two, before he leaned closer to her and put his arms around her as she cried.

"Whoever they were, you're not worthy of them," he said, stroking her hair carefully, "I don't know what reason they stood you up for, but nothing short of a hospital visit is good enough." Sansa felt her heart squeeze painfully at that, because even when Robb had been hospitalized after a car wreck he'd had them call his girlfriend Jeyne Westerling to tell her that "I'm gonna be late because I hit a deer."

"Can you let me go?" she eventually asked, her voice hoarse from crying but her tears under control. Her companion settled back into his own seat and watched as she fixed her make-up with a deft hand. All of her previous boyfriends--or creepy hangers on--had wanted her to be pretty even after they made her cry. Like when Joffrey had gotten her dad sent away to jail for six months for disobeying a court order to have Sansa's bulldog Jonquil euthanized or rehomed to a rescue center--Joff had wanted her smiling and pretty when he picked her up the day after the verdict came down, her dad sent away, and her dog murdered at the pound.

"So," she said, clearing her throat a little to try to appear more professional after letting him watch her put herself back together, "you were saying you were going to let Arya purchase your company for cut-rate?" The mood of the car changed as he laughed, rolling down his window and putting one of his elbows on the sill as he relaxed.

"Not so much that, but a merger of some kind--Doran is drawing up papers tomorrow to send to your sister. We can let our siblings fight over what name to rebrand as, while you share whatever witchcraft they taught you at King's. And you can come down to Dorne and meet Ellaria sometime, the two of you will love each other I'm sure."

Sansa's heart stuttered a little at what he was suggesting and he sensed her hesitation.

"It will be whatever you want it to be, Sansa," he said, not moving an inch--no leering, wormy grin such as Joffrey's, no passive aggressive tone such as Tyrion's, no threading his fingers into her hair as he put it behind her ear like Petyr. His words were also alien--Joffrey had wanted her to be perfect, to accept his cheating and his abuse in equal measure. Tyrion had wanted her to be some dream-girl to pull his life out of the nose-dive it had gone into, to love him for all his flaws while doing nothing to look into or heal her own wounds. Petyr--she'd never slept with Petyr, only kissed him once when he'd forced the issue, but that had been a dark path that even she at her most broken had known not to follow to it's end.

Having a man who so clearly established the need for boundaries--boundaries that she herself chose--was breathtakingly new and just as terrifying.

"If I just wanted business meetings with you and Doran that would be okay?" He nodded.

"If I--I--" her mind flashed to the dorm-room experimentation she'd had with Margaery Tyrell before her friend had gotten Joffrey to break up with Sansa in favor of herself, "if I only wanted, um, her. You'd be okay with that?" Another affirmative and Sansa felt that warm stirring in her belly at it. She'd never given voice to her feelings, not even to Margie, but they were there.

"If I need some time to think about it?"

"Then," Oberyn said, reaching into his suit pocket and giving her a card, "you call me when you've made a decision. Preferably in private, I'm not sure I'm strong enough to hear Arya Stark gloating in the background that she sank my company," he said with a smile as she took the card from his fingers without touching him at all.

"She's going to save some of that gloat for seeing you face to face," Sansa found it in herself to say, looking into Oberyn's dark eyes, "maybe hearing it first will soften the blow of how her face crinkles up like a gremlin's." He grinned wryly at that, letting out a breath of a laugh.

"Can you give me a lift to my hotel?" he asked then, immediately continuing with his hands up in surrender, "nothing weird. We, ah, left my car at the restaurant during our escape." Sansa started to give him a nod but then thought better of it. She had some condoms in her purse--it wasn't in her plans to sleep with Theon let alone Oberyn Martell but it never hurt to be prepared. She pressed her lips together for a moment to compose herself a little more. He probably wouldn't want to after having her cry all of her makeup off onto his suit, but it never hurt to try. Sansa had liked their bizarre little evening together, and she knew he was the sort of person who wouldn't hang the fact that she'd offered him a fling over her head. Thinking hard on what she knew of him, she just knew.

"The reporter probably headed to my place next," she started off slowly, glancing over at him through her lashes, "and you did steal me away from my dinner--so, you know." He blinked, a hungry look passing through his eyes before he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Let me ask Ellaria," he said, pressing her palm to his cheek before twining the fingers of his hand with hers and letting them rest on his thigh. Sansa swallowed harshly as he pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend.

"Lari? Yeah, just fine," he said into the phone, rubbing his thumb comfortingly on Sansa's own, "yeah she's here. Yes...I did...yes, yes she did. She _is_ ," he seemed to amend, a warm smile shot over to Sansa as she tried to resist squirming in her seat. "You want to talk to her about it? Yeah, okay, here she is," he said, giving the phone to her free hand and never relinquishing his hold on the one he had.

"This is Sansa," she said, hating her voice for being filled with questions rather than confidence. She'd never done something like this before--dated older men, yes, fooled around with women, yes, but never had there been an offer of both. Not at least when she was the one with the power to let it happen or not.

"Sansa, I want you to listen to me and follow my instructions very carefully," the woman on the other end of the phone said immediately, her tone one that had Sansa sitting a little straighter in her seat, "do you think you can do that and to tell me if you can't?"

"I'll try. No, I will," Sansa said, her whole body tensed and ready for this to have been some massive joke that she would absolutely murder Theon for later. Or let Arya do something like hack his credit cards and max them with something embarrassing.

"Good. If you're willing, and it's alright if you're not, I'd dearly enjoy it if you fucked Oberyn's brains out tonight because I was very clear to him not to spring all of this on you at once. And make him buy you something nice." Sansa choked out a shocked sound, her hands clenching around Oberyn's phone and his hand respectively. It took her a long few moments to catch her breath after that.

"What if that's--that's what I wanted him to do something like that to--to me?" There was a breathy little sound that Sansa almost recognized from Ellaria's end before the woman replied.

"Well, he's there for the week. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to do both. Have fun, call me if he misbehaves." And with that a click and the call ended. Sansa put the phone down on the console between them and looked up at Oberyn Martell.

"I'm supposed to drive you to your hotel, and then fuck your brains out. And," she took a deep breath and released his hand so she could put the car back in drive, "to call her if you--if you misbehave."

"Well then," there was an incredibly pleased look on his face as he took his phone back and pocketed it, "you have plenty of time to tell me what will constitute misbehavior."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rewarded in begging for MissMallora to post another chapter of her story and this is the bribe I offered up. So we have some smutty shenanigans to reward smutty shenanigans...

Sansa woke up to incessant ringing on her phone. She was tucked close to Oberyn, wearing one of his undershirts and the underwear that had mercifully escaped being ripped in their haste the night before. Her companion was also blinking awake, his arm tightening around her as he tried to roll them both away from the sound. Sansa giggled, kissing him as she wiggled free and went for her phone. It was Jeyne, she saw, right as it flipped to voicemail. Sansa pushed her hair back over her shoulder as she cradled the phone in her hands--she could call her back, or, she glanced back at where Oberyn was propped up in bed, she could take the day off. She didn't have anything scheduled for the day, and Arya would call her in if there were a surprise booking.

The phone started ringing again, Jeyne's coy grin lighting up the screen. Sansa gave a self-deprecating shrug and put the phone to her ear right as Oberyn crawled to the edge of the bed and motioned her forward. It was only a few steps and what harm could there be--

"Sansa, I was just reading online," Jeyne's voice was breathless.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you read online, JP," Sansa said, managing not to squawk as Oberyn gave her a grin and shimmied her panties down her legs, quickly kissing just below the hem of the shirt she wore.

"I know that, but a picture says a thousand words. You told me you had a date with Theon Greyjoy! The one who got away, San, remember? Theee-on," Jeyne continued on, perhaps not catching the hitch in Sansa's breath as Oberyn slid from the bed to kneel in front of her and kiss the tops of her thighs.

"I did, I was supposed to. He--he stood me up," she replied, clutching at Oberyn's hair with her free hand as he held her hips and put his face between her legs. It was heaven, even though she'd thought she'd be too sore to enjoy anything to intimate after last night.

"Well I can _see_ that, San--and you ended up leaving with Oberyn Martell! Tell me you fucked him, please please please tell me you fucked him," her friend begged. Sansa choked out a laugh that ended with a little whimpered _yes_. And the line went extremely quiet for a moment and Sansa was allowed to focus on Oberyn's tongue and how good he was with it.

"You're fucking him _now_? Sansa, for chrissake, you didn't have to pick up the phone--"

"Y-you called again, I thought there was a problem and then-- _oh,_ J--Jeyne I'm going to call you back," Sansa rushed out, ending the call and tossing the phone away from herself as she moaned and whined up towards an orgasm. She'd never really had a man who knew what he was doing eat her out, and this was blissful. When Sansa finally came she could barely support herself and Oberyn easily turned her and laid her out on the bed before going right back to what he was doing.

She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed his way back up her torso, pushing him away when he went to kiss her. He'd slept naked, but she hadn't--and if they were going to fall right back into bed she wanted to touch as much of his glorious skin as she could. So while she pulled her shirt off, Oberyn was fishing for a condom. The sun was well up and as she waited, Sansa didn't miss the opportunity to ogle him in the morning light. Oberyn Martell was a beautiful man, beautiful and troubled according to some, and he'd been nothing but sweet to her. How she'd wanted something simple like this, to make love with someone not enthralled to her D-list celebrity status as someone who'd slept with a Baratheon and a Lannister, and as she kissed him and let him slide his cock in her Sansa hoped that she wasn't a novelty to him.

It was different this time around, slower and frustrating as he would flick one of her nipples occasionally in time with a harder roll of his hips, but Sansa liked having him move slow enough to kiss or slide her fingers through his hair.

"Why did you rescue me? How did you know to be there?" she asked, breathing harder and wishing he would speed things along as the minutes passed by and he continued to tease her so wonderfully.

"I wouldn't call it a rescue, you would have rescued yourself well enough I think," Oberyn replied, stopping his movements entirely to kiss her silly, his chest heaving when he broke apart from her and rested his forehead against hers, "but I was there on accident. I just got into town, wanted a drink, and then I saw you. It must have been...oh, just after eight. You were incandescently beautiful, but obviously waiting for someone."

Sansa's heart twinged at the pain of being stood up but she didn't let it show--she'd been through far worse than being forgotten by Theon Greyjoy. She rolled her body up against Oberyn's to try and get him to move again, but he was quite too busy stroking her ribcage and moving to kiss her eyelids and nose. The thing with older men, she had a chance to think, was that they weren't so much slaves of their cocks as young men. They could hold out against their needs--hold a conversation even. Bastards.

"Everyone was watching you," he said, just barely above a whisper as he started moving again, "they were waiting to see who had caught your eye. As the minutes went by they wanted to see you break--and I couldn't let that happen," he said, kissing her and getting his hand between them to circle her clit, "I couldn't. So I didn't."

It brought out a startled laugh from her and Sansa kissed him hard afterwards--

"You're mad," she gasped, "utterly mad." Oberyn pouted and then rolled them so that she was on top, gleefully grinding up into her.

"I'm told it is my most adorable quality by Ellaria," he said, hissing in a breath as Sansa took the lead. Sansa got both of his hands with hers, knitting their fingers together as she found a rhythm for herself.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

It was during breakfast later on, cuddled together in bed with the room service tray balanced on her lap, that Arya's texts began pouring in--ending with a call to Oberyn that he picked up only after Sansa told him her sister wouldn't stop calling until he did. The rumble of his voice in his chest was comforting to lean back on and Sansa reveled in it as he argued playfully with her sister. Arya was like a demon as she would protect Sansa, and had been deeply confused when she'd woken up to a series of calls from Theon asking why Sansa hadn't shown up for their date--at least that was what Sansa could pick up from what she overheard.

Theon had shown up at eight forty five and had gotten himself thrown out of the restaurant as he demanded to know where Sansa had gone. Sansa, wrung out from the rounds the night before and the round this morning, had no sympathy for him. If he'd texted her she would have stayed, would have brushed Oberyn's advances off. Instead she had the incredibly good fortune of having a taste of the suave Dornishman.

"She wants to talk to you," Oberyn eventually said, handing her the phone and wrapping his arms around her middle--kissing her shoulders and back everywhere he could reach.

"His brother sent me a dossier on a merger deal, Sansa," Arya's voice was slightly disbelieving, "from around six last night, I only got it this morning. We just have to get all the legal hurdles done with and Sis--we get their staff, their accounts, and Oberyn has to keep dealing with the reconstituted shitheads of--"

"I get it, Arya," Sansa replied, trying to stem her sister's rant on the RSGG, "but--"

"Did he um, act like Florian?" Arya interrupted her just as ruthlessly as she'd interrupted Arya. Sansa's heart beat a little faster, hoping that Oberyn couldn't quite hear her sister's quiet question or if he did that he wouldn't know what to make of it.

"No, no, thankfully not. He was--he's been great, actually. Nothing, nothing like that," she said. She'd thought Joffrey would be some Prince Charming from the ancient tales, and her heart had been broken over that fact. Now Arya used 'Florian' in place of 'Joffrey,' and would often remind Sansa of what had happened to Jonquil. The story in everyone's minds but Sansa's was a happy one, and she appreciated her sister looking out for her.

"Good. Great. Well, um, yeah--if you could get back to your flat I can send you the stuff Doran Martell sent me. Whenever--uh, whenever works, just give me a call." Sansa laughed at her sister's sudden awkwardness. Arya didn't quite understand Sansa's occasional one-night stands but she tried her best--though Sansa wondered if this was as simple as all that.

"Will it make you feel better if I let you threaten him again?"

"Please," her sister said, and Sansa handed the phone back to Oberyn. Whatever Arya said had him booming out a laugh before tossing the phone away and returning to cuddling Sansa like he was a puppy.

"She says the next time I steal you away I need to give her three days notice, and that if I don't she'll bleach my hair orange and blacklist me with every barber from here to White Harbor." Sansa chuckled, taking one of his hands--big and callused and not at all what most businessmen's hands looked like--and pressed it to her heart. Next time--Arya obviously thought there would be one, and Oberyn mentioned it which meant he wasn't against it. The idea of a boyfriend, or a lover, or a whatever he'd be--it appealed to her. She wanted companionship, she wanted love, hell she even wanted a family at some point.

"What will next time be?" she asked, looking at their room--strewn with clothes, some of the furniture in disarray, their breakfast tray laid out in front of them, it looked like a honeymoon more than a one-night stand.

"Whatever you like. You can seduce Ellaria, or have us both--move into the house we've got in Lemonwood and adopt a cat--"

"A dog?" He tipped her head towards him and kissed her softly but then nodded.

"A dog, yes, if that's what you want. Obviously we'd need to discuss some of this with Ellaria but as soon as I mentioned my brother and I's plans she was making her own. She thinks you're lovely." Lovely--Marg Tyrell had thought her lovely, she thought as she glanced down from his eyes, but Sansa hadn't been able to really act on that before her friend had decided to catch Joffrey's eye and take it away from Sansa. Another woman thought her lovely.

"But not just sex," Sansa said, her tone a bit sterner than she'd originally meant it to be, "I don't want that. We're going to have to work together--we can't be sneaking off to every dark corner. I--I like the idea of discussing this. We need to, I think."

"Just so," Oberyn said with a grin, diving in for a deeper kiss before breaking away and feeding her pieces of cut fruit from their breakfast. Sansa felt a weight lift from her heart, the weight that she would always be someone's after-thought or someone's dirty fantasy based on rumors about her, and she relaxed fully against him. She could see herself with Oberyn, maybe even with Ellaria Sand, and it was nice to finally be with a man who could see himself with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought...!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this! Sansa certainly did!
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
